


Wrong Place, Wrong People

by QueerOfRock



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, GET IT, Gen, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Let Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Say Fuck, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, and she would die for them, but seriously the comic tuas?, but you know, complete and total assholes the lot of them, despite them literally just murdering this world's version of her, even the ones in different universes, even though it was actually like, he will anyway, ive realized im just ranting in the tags, like they are pricks, more to come i suppose, oh well, seven hours, seven hours ago, so heres a story about vanya accidentally being send to that world, the past is the past, vanya loves her siblings, you dont need to let him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOfRock/pseuds/QueerOfRock
Summary: Once again, Five fucked up the calculations, which is just making Vanya wonder if he's just saying that as an excuse for the fact he doesn't really know what he's doing.Either way absorbing different versions of herself and being drop kicked into a random universe while stuck as a thirteen year old? not a great time





	Wrong Place, Wrong People

Here’s the thing with mass time travel, it doesn’t always go exactly as planned. Like for example; Vanya and Five have absorbed the personality and the memories of different versions of themselves accidentally. Five seems to be mostly alright, it seems as though his person doesn’t really fluctuate between the universes, but Vanya is, how you say, absolutely fucked. There’s about five different versions of Vanya all trapped into one mind and body, not including the white violin, Vanya was a little in over her head. 

 

The other four were more complicated; there was the one version that had ran off with all of her siblings when they were eight because it was the first time that Father had thrown Klaus into the mausoleum. That universe’s Klaus told his siblings instead of staying quiet, and it ended up with creating a hell raising Vanya who plays a multitude of instruments that she uses for different situations. This Vanya knew that different music produced different results, but for some reason she preferred the trumpet because it was easier to make joyous music, though she often used her lute or pan flute as they were easier to carry.

The second version hadn’t been found, so she just spoke Russian and while the others could feel her emotions, it was hard to feel her thoughts because they were all in Russian. It was strange because they could feel her frustration, but their communication was not doing great.

The third one is the scrappy one, the more hardened of the group. She was a version that had ran off with Five, choosing to instead run after him consequences be damned. She didn’t say much, other than the occasionally remark and the random feelings of facetious amusement. 

The fourth and final one was the Vanya that they had wanted to be, she was the one that had been given training, growing up her entire life knowing she was special. That she was extraordinary. Looking at the memories though it was realized it was not all it was cracked up to be.

And the final one, the “original” Vanya, who had been separated from the group in Five’s last ditch effort to try and save the world. Overall not a great situation. To make matters worse, she seemed to be in a universe where they hate her immensely, even Five, and boy didn’t that make her chest and stomach just clench painfully. 

 

Vanya was good at being unseen, working in the shadows, so she was able to observe this universe’s end, or the supposed end. Instead of her normally, kind though snarky Five, she instead saw a boy with no compassion, who shot her other self in the head without even blinking. She suppressed the urge to sob, not wanting to alert her imposters. They all didn’t look any different, but at the same time they were all so different. For one, Allison had purple hair and that took a second to adjust to, but even Klaus looked different. Instead of his normally outrageous clothing that Vanya actually adored, he just looked like a little emo boy instead of her favorite twink brother (sorry Diego). 

Luther was actually a chimp, which was very weird. His body was quite literally just an ape with his head stuck on it, unlike her Luther that was just administered a serum that made him bulk out. Diego still looked like he spent most of his time in a BDSM dungeon so she couldn’t really same much about him other than that he seemed even more closed off than normal.

But Five, Five looked no different, at least appearance wise, but he was the most different of them all. Gone was the caring boy she loved, even the emotionally stunted grandpa him still cared, still felt love and compassion. This Five, held none of that, his eyes were hollow, flat even, except for a sadistic gleam that shone through, one that hers never held. Her Five saw killing as a chore, an annoyance, something he would rather not do, but this one took pleasure in it, and that terrified her more than anything.

 

Due to unfortunate circumstances and overall just bad planning on her part, she ended up trapped in a standoff at the Hargreeves manor. It was supposed to be a simple in and out, somehow, Five, the ever insane genius, was able to communicate with her, via a device he had put in her coat without her noticing. Even though she was stuck in the body of a thirteen year old (‘ _Fuck those god damn calculations_ ’), she was still easily able to sneak around. Shouldn’t be difficult, nobody will be home except for Mom and Pogo, easy mission right? Wrong.

This was where everything went to shit, because Vanya hadn’t expected for the group of “heroes” that just murked her to walk into the foyer of the living area while she was trying to figure out where the late Reginald hid his secret handle. There was about a five second span where everyone froze, reminding her vaguely of a Spiderman meme she had seen previously. 

 

Thus, led to her holding two handguns pointing at the group while she was backed into a wall. The guns were only full of blanks but they didn’t need to know such. Her eyes scurried around the room, before landing on a seemingly empty space, at least to everyone but Ben and Klaus, the former of the two looking very alarmed at the direct eye contact she made with him.

Luther stepped forward towards her, holding his arms up in a seemingly peaceful gesture. “Let’s not try and kill each other, instead we could talk and-” he took a further step before Vanya sent a warning shot at the floor near his feet.

“Uh, uh monkey boy you’re staying back there.”

She heard a snort of amusement somewhere towards the left, but her eyes didn’t get off Luther until he stepped back to where he was before.

She heard a pop and the tell tale sign of the blue light, but unfortunately for Five, he wasn’t the only idiot with tricks up their sleeve. The only issue is that she doesn’t really really know how to control her powers, though she has better control them because of her other selves. They’re technically one, does that mean they’re just her instead of different?

Either way, contemplation aside, it was because of this that Vanya ended up perched on the chandelier like a gargoyle while Five was still trying to register what had happened. 

"That was the coolest thing I've ever done. I flew!" Vanya thought to herself, maybe, it was beginning to become difficult to tell which thought was hers and what was anothers.

The White Violin who was currently being very unhelpful. What with her chanting “kill, kill, kill” and two of her versions screaming in panic while another just yells things in Russian, it made for a very confused Vanya. 

 

A confused Vanya is a dangerous Vanya, at least for herself. So it really wasn’t much of a surprise that they eventually were able to corner her and tie her down. Realistically she could very easily break these binds, but she was tired, and she was really just tired of the day. Sometimes, she’s found, it’s best to let others think they’re in control of situation, it’ll make them drop their guard and let more slip. And so, she waited.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes once again i have began another fanfiction while completely avoiding my other ones


End file.
